krai_mirafandomcom-20200223-history
Walk Through
Walk Through - Act 1 - Intro : Intro quest line of Krai Mira 1st Quest- Check Traps ( Explore the area) : Follow the shore line find the trap gear up. Keeps searching find Army dudes chit chat withem. Run back to dude (Kifa) with the boat. Quest- Use the raft to reach Quiet Bay *Sail to village with Kifa Talk to Alma at docks, she gives quest to grab some Homies and go to fort. Quest- The chief appointed me to go to Forstadt for reinforcements. * Pick up 3 guys at the village. make way to Fort * Leave village Fight through Black Estuary shoreline area, * Get to end leave area * Arrive at salt mine. ''' Quest- Solve the issue with Knur's gang. Dude with mine cart says you need to clear the way if you want a ride to fort. *Talk to gang leader hes by the tracks *Dig in trash by cart nets you 98 nuts. It takes 100 nuts, so your out 2 nuts if you go the peaceful route. * Kill or payoff gang leader. '' Note- Do not wander around, you will make the gang mad and then you will have to fight them. Either way quest complete. '' '''Quest- The road to fort is free! *Talk to mine cart driver dude *leave area. Arrive at fort, chit chat some. Go through gate, head to fort HQ to the left, through fence. 'Quest- Talk to Forstadts Commandant.' *Talkie talk with commandant Brakus. *Get quest to go back to shoreline village. *Exit map run to village Quest - Explore Quite Bay *Get to village find it totally gone. *Talk to doggie get Rudi as a follower! *Leave map head back to fort. Quest - Talk to Forstadts Commandant 2 Arrive at fort talkie talk with Commandant Brakus. bla bla bla two weeks. Now intro is over, the game begins. ACT 2 : 2 choices, guard the wagon train or work with the douche who runs the bar. Cant help you if you picked the later. :::Pro tip:: Each map has a hidden stash, early in the game this will help build up your nut$ ::::Pro tip:: Find a radiation spot (take off anti radiation head ware) and bath in the warm radioactive glow. hit the ' i ' key to bring up inventory and watch your RAD meter fill up quickly to 100, save game then reload game to mutate. keep doing the reload till you get a Positive result +1 health or +1 Strength. free! Do this 3 times get the achievement. : Eventually you will end up in Scraper Town, this is where you find Fes one of your side kicks. He is next to the wagon cart/ trader in front of the big metal dome. Also talk to the leader here to find out about a lost friend of his. Go from roulette wheel in metal dome, exit right, go past guard and he is standing right there. 'Quest- Gather information' : For this quest either and or protect caravans as a guard or talk to Ambrodi who runs the Bunker. I honestly never talked to Ambrodi so i don't know what he does, i knew from around town i didn't like him, so i just grinned like 5-8 caravans and picked up Fes at Scraper Town. talking to Fes i think completes this quest. 'Quest - Talk to Fes' : Talk to Fes in Scraper Town. : When you talk to Fes he eludes to the fact that you should get some help if your going to take Oasis. I searched high and low, didn't find a 3rd companion, so Fes, my dog Rudi and I, after grinding a few more Caravan guard quests and gearing up moved in to take Oasis. ::Pro Tip:: If you cant use something and its just taking up space sell it for what ever you can get. For every 1k an item you sell OR buy you gain one happy point for that town. Eventually you will find something else, Know your build your going for, study the weapons and armor section so you know what you want and build your guy towards. My 3rd build is going to be a melee puncher with spiked armor. 'Quest- Seize Oasis, find hidden trapdoor to the basement.' : I recommend early to get as much stealth special ability as you can before turning in the Oasis quest!!! : These guys are going to be tough, boss hits hard and has 110 hp he has 2-3 guards too with 60 hp each so be prepared with plenty of healing and best gear you can buy. You will pick up at least one to two lvs here and turning in quest. : Above ground are about 7 guys patrolling around with a good rifle kill the outer guard to the left then sneak around to the back two buildings, take the stairs up from on top of the building start sniping guys and moving, use the pipes to cross over to the next building to continue your rain of pain, till there all dead. There is one big guy here with a club who hits hard take him out before he gets to the stairs. There will be one guard left in the bottom right corner, you can pick him off later. : Now Fes and Rudi might not enter the battle for some reason, i didn't need them. but you will need to run around the map till you gather them all up. move then wait, move then wait, they will come running. Hind sight you might want to move slowly up the stairs til your whole part is with you, before getting spotted and the party starts rockin. : Now enter basement. In the building with the pipe running across it pictured right, under the tarp roof is a hatch in the floor gear cursor icon will appear, go in. The area looks big, it looks deceiving the rails here narrow your choices to fight and your companions ability to fight. So if your in front move past them so your squad mates can get in on the action. : You will have to fight 2-3 guards about 60 hp and a big mutant boss 110 hp. Hope you didnt use up all your health packs getting here. : Once the boss is dealt with head around to the door on the lower lv you will find Perlik. He will state to the fact that Ambrodie enslaved him to keep the place running and he would like to go home to Scraper town. I personally think returning him to scraper town is what gives the engineer achievment. because once you turn in the quest at oasis you auto move to the front lines. Also it gives happy points if you do. : **note** its been said on the message boards that you should not bring up the fact Ambrodi is looking for him line. if you do you will not get Engineer achievement. : Now that Hatchet clan has been eliminated head out to Scraper Town. Talk to the head honcho here pictured right, you should get xp and happy points if i remember right. : Sell Sell sell then head to Fort, 'Quest - Talk to Forstadts Commandant' : Go talk to Brakus he will tell you great job and hes sending you on an important mission. No fighting it, screen cuts away and now you are at the forward outpost. 'Quest - Talk to Maldor' : Talk to the guard with the red beret. Yup same guy from your village. Hes going to give you a convoy mission, so go store your civi's and friends in the barracks (it does it auto-magically). Screen cuts away. 'Quest - Take convoy to the destination' : You have No gear no weapon and 5-6 Donkeys. You have to guide them through the canyon to a brindge then all hell breaks loose. bios con dios amigo. 'Quest - In Taurs Captivity' : Find the chieftain (Ghar). head up the path hes out front of his tent with his wife. Every one else is hostile to you. Take note Agvars location though, hes by the fire. 'Quest - Talk to Agvar' *Tell Agvar to take you to the wise man, chief said so. (Agvar is by the fire where you started.) *Wiseman gives you his vision quest, *Now go back to chief, don't forget to talk to Agvar so he follows you, you will need him. 'Quest - Talk to Ghar' * Tell Ghar the wisemans vision. He will ask for proof, *Agvar is your proof. *Head back to wiseman 'Quest - Only you, yourself can learn the truth & the truth will set you free' : So long story short pick the argumentative option after first conversation. 'Quest - Get back when you wandered enough' : Ok so there is an entrance to a cave just behind Tuun Khaur, enter cave : Take the right most path, this is a stealth mission so go slow, watch the bears wait untill there looking away and move. If you picked the stealth perk this part is easy. Click and hold to keep walking without stopping. Make sure the pointer is in the lighted area around your guy. There should be another bear to the left past first giant rock. Once you are past him stay right up cave to the blue mushroom patch and pick some shrooms. Then stealth back to cave entrance. : Give the mushrooms to the wiseman and he will make you some trippy hippie tea, prepare for a long walkabout. : Once you finish tripping balls on your bad trip, you now arrive back where this all begain at the FO camp. Don't bother grabbing the gear in the lockers. Your about to loose it. As soon as you talk to a guard you are now in prison branded a traitor. *''Note** i never tryed to just grab the gear from the lockers (and NO its not your gear) and then leaving the map. Not sure if you can postpone the inevitable by escaping. because they don't auto talk to you... so in theory you might be able to leave. not sure.'' Quest - Find entrance to lab Stealth mission, hope you maxed out your stealth ability, your going to need it. See the tall crates pitured right. get behind those when the cart goes by walk to it then hide behind it, it just go by first or that guard on the other side will Agro. Didnt put any thing in stealth? ya me either first time so heres plan B try doing it that way. Then when it goes south and it will fast, walk accross the train tracks get behind the building, the guards will move to you when they are blocked. Then when they get close move towards the mine shaft and there on the side of the tower. Thats your break just run as fast as you can into the mine shaft/ lab and your home free they do not follow you inside. You will be close to dead but alive. Quest - Find Hexogen Quest - Talk to Kamdyba Quest - Go to prison barracks Quest - Find soft spot in the wall to place in the explosives. See big boom pic left thats wher you DROP the explosives, then hide, let the bears kill off the gaurds. then move to south kill last guard on map with bears. OHYA and stay far away from the bears, you have to lead them by being the bait. Take them to the mine area you just left 2 bears will help you and the prisoners kill the guards. Then kill the bears. i only had 2 prisoners left, i saved?!? lol. Dont for get to check those green crates on the ground near the fence on top of the ruble pictured left. They have every thing your missing and then some. So gear up cowboy, `we got some good old cowboy justice to deliver. YEEEE HAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quest - Find Mite Talk to green haired gril in the slums of fort by traders. Picutred right. She will tell you about Mite and where he is. Hes out side the gate, so head back to your buggy, just as you pass the trader (on your left) outside the gate to you right is some houses, and 3 guys are there slumming it around a camp fire, one of those guys is Mite. Talk to him and pick up next quest. PS Sams not at salt mine so hes no help on next part. Hes proably out banging some lot lizard somewhere. While you do all the heavy lifting as usual. Quest - Talk to Ambrodis wife 'Act 3' Probably the most asked about quest on the message boards wheres my dog? Well you have to figure that your gears gone because the Emperors men took your gear and your friends, its the only thing that makes sense. So NO your not getting him back any time soon, you're now the lone wanderer desperado vigilante of the wastelands, and war, war never changes. Number two most asked about question on the message boards is: Am i going to get my gear back? - NO. but you should be geared up good if you searched the lab and corpses you made at the prison and Ambrodi's. oh-ya!! and at the prison final fight area, there are like 6 crates full of gear. So back to doing more convoys to make them Nutz and grind a lv or two. Buy a sweet ride if you haven't done so already. Ask around about poor Rudi, No one ever asks about Fes.... so sad, so very, very sad. Last but not least every one asks about sub-quest, there not listed. Just like Perliks return to Scraper town is a sub-quest but there are no journal entry's. You just have to make mental notes of what people are telling you. So one reoccurring sub quest is finding the stash. If the working girls at the Bunker like you, they will tell you about hidden stashes. Another sub quest is clear Oasis- again. This time you wont have to clear out the basement at least, BUT the guards are tough. At least 3 120 hp heavy armor one with a flamer that will kick your arse, a few 90s hp guards and a Big bad mutant boss. So lv up and bring plenty of healing. There are 2 bosses ive run accross too one names Rodik 128 hp who drops a sweet specail axe and a red giant mutant i ran from cus i had no helath packs and was half dead and fryed from radiation. Hope i find him again. 'Quest - Explor the Island. Ask people about your lost dog.' *talk to people at Fort *talk to people at Scraper town *talk to people in Kafa (Sorky leader of Kafa) Nope that is it, no dog, some scientist got him, probably feeding him to some giant mutated beast. Your just going to have to keep doing the main quest line, is he dead? is he alive? How come no one cares about Fes? 'Quest - Reach Acid swamps, Find the katan Masatoshi. (Sorky)' Beat up a bunch of zombies get to house and go down to next lv. *note* from the start if you look right you will see a lake. head to lake, you should see a path around it to the right, follow that to a big fat green bloated corpse, search him for the mask and achievement. From the basement entrance go right then turn right again there should be a room there with a zombie in it, kill him. the sword is in that room, in a long crate in the middle of the floor. 'Quest - Talk to Ars' ;;;To find Ars leader of the Desert Wolves, just head up the stair to the top of the tank pictured left, hes under the tarp. ;;He will parrot what Snorky said. Now put on your PI cap Sherlock the game is afoot, let the investigation begin into who blew up the tanker of fuel? Was it really Kafa traders, but why? 'Quest - Ask people about burnt tanker' : So as you leave from talking to Ars head north from the stairs to the docks you will see a burnt down tanker. At the dock is a dude who really loved that ship, because hes crying over it. so sad... so very.... very....sad. : : He will tell you about a wreak and some graves for the low low price on 1000 nuts he will take you there. pay up and off you go. : : : : Once you get there talk to him again, and he will tell you about his theory's, and it will trigger next quest. head back to town. 'Quest - Ask people in Kafa about missing trader's' Head to Kafa to continue your investigation, and talk to this guy pictured right. he will tell you about Maverick, and that you should go talk to him. He does alote of ship repair. 'Quest - Talk to Maverick (Maganom)' Talk to Maverick hes in front of his house on the beach. If you ran into him before he'll talk philosophy with ya. : He tells you about Araksi or that you need to rent a ship from Kafa. So now head back to Kafa. 'Quest - Bring fuel to Araksi' Now that your in Kafa talk to the traders, to find a ride, psst... answer is Araksi shes the one pictured right. She will tell you she needs fuel to get you there. Off to Dead city you go. hope you stocked up on rad meds and med packs because this place is going to test you. 30 med packs is a good place to be and 7-10 rad away. So you may need to do a few more Caravan runs, to build up supply's. I was able to do this with 20/7 but it was tricky and i skipped a lot. Last but not least, you might want to calculate how much those meds weight, because you are going to need 20 lbs of space to pick up the fuel you need in this quest. Dead City - The mecha of radiation glow and mutation. Hope you brought a gas mask with you to s low the rads. : Okey from the entrance of Dead city you want to go to the very top left corner to the exit there,(bottom left exit goes to another area not sure if there is any thing in the top right). : Now there are to many people to fight on this map, but if you are lucky like i was, you can get the two groups to fight. or like on my first run, one of the big mutants walked into the gangs and just started pounding them, while i was scouting around and this attracted the zombies and left me only 3 zombies on the far left. : Once you kill off who ever is in your way and skirt around left, don't follow the first arrow there in the bottom left corner. No fuel there. Go North from there to the top left corner arrow to reach the Gas station zone. Now on this map i had to fight every thing BUT if you leave a few zombies at the top area, you can agro them into the guys guarding the gas station. What ever you do, do not go past the fence line, or they will turn on you and now you have two groups to battle! : Once those guys are dead, just past the fence on the ground is some gas tanks lying on the ground. Now i hope you have room they weigh around 20 lbs. So dump what ever isnt essential and i hope you have been paying attention to my tips or your going to either make many runs or your going to drops something valuable to make room. You need to pick up all 4 gas cans to move on. : Once you have all the fuel, exit the zone, you will magically arrive at your buggy. Head on back to Kafa and deliver the fuel to Araksi. : : : Sorky will insist on coming along and be dropped off at the Desert wolves lair to plead for mercy. He and them have a heart to heart and you all agree to see what's at north shore before an decision are made. : : : : : : : You land at North shore to find 2 guys in khaki's and a Kafa trader boat they murdered to get. They hug it out, justice is served next quest trigger. 'Quest - Infiltrate into the Otrog under ground laboratory' : For the love of god be ready for this one as a sniper this was tough had to go full samurai on these dudes to get past them. Used up all my health packs up too. My first run was cake walk but he was a big boy swinging 25-35 dmg 2x rnd melee wreaking machine. but bullets bounce off them like super man underwear. So the 3 outside guards have 190 hp and heavy armor, and a big gun. inside guard have 60 or 90 hps way easier to deal with. the inside i was able to do with like 3 med packs left and what ever i found along the way. : 1st zone clear what ever spots you. Get to the lift, its the red glow room at the top of the stairs on the platform. : 2nd zone as you exit the lift is..... drum roll please........ are you drumming? I don't hear drumming........... ITS YOUR DOG!!.....RUDI!!!!!! ...the. .. robodog?!?......... HELL YA!!!!!!!!!! You and him wreak the rest of the dudes in your way. Then you run into a scientist who isn't hostile to you. He tells you about Rudi and some plot stuff. Then you escape though the door. 'Quest - Bring the SDD-314 to Sorky' : This quest bleeds over from last one. Next area there's a cable car. You are about to get away when guards show up to cut the line, but the good old doctor gives you the secret info and goes has a chat with the guards. While he distracts them *snickers* you escape. : You arrive at the map with the cable line you may have found exploring the areas. Except now there are guards, but you lucked out so are Kafa freedom fighters. Kafa rebels, Rudi and you makes swiss cheese out of them. Head to Kafa and give Snorky the 411 and case. 'Quest - Try to get to Region's Inner city' : So Snorky needs you to spy on Region's inner city and get there forces the security lay out for an all out assault. ** Note** On the message boards they say to NOT leave your dune buggy at Regions as it may disappear. So you might want to drop it off at the monistery near by and walk over. : : Once you arrive at the entrance to Region city, just to your left are some traders talk to them. They will tell you about a sewer pipe and some concrete steel reinforced out shell. Take that info back to Sorky. : : Sorky will tell you to find one of his guys training at Scraper town. : : Head to Scrapper Town and talk to the dude there. He is just north of the Head guy near the solar melter machine. He ask for a lot of money. 3000 nutz. If you have high int you can probably get that down. but my guys are door knobs so 3k it is. : Head back to Region remember to drop your car off somewhere else. Then walk to Region. He blows a hole and then leaves you to do the heavy lifting. You run into some mutants who want meat, promise them meat and that you will be right back. go down the hall till you spot a guard, There will be a message stating so. head back tell them about the meat. they charge in. Dont linger the guards are tough sobs. help them kill all the guards in that area. Once you do that there should be 1 or 2 more that you and Rudi should be able to take. Then find the sewer pipe to the Farm. : Now you are standing by some outhouses. From there walk diagonally left to a house with a fat guy and dead pigs hanging. Talk to the butcher, you talk about his bro in Kafa, and his plans to skirt the system and get inside the inner ring. : : 'Quest - Find a man who could provide a cover' : So some people get stuck here, i know i did. but perseverance and a killing spree got me through. So here is the less messy option. : : By the main court yard near the lift go right to a guy wearing a helmet but no uniform, ask him about the helmet. He wont say till you get him some booze. : : : : : : Head back to start by the Outhouses. look right there's an old guy standing there, if you talked to him before he mumbles jiberish. That is your guy, hes got the sweet nectar of the gods. Pick his pocket, if you have a high agility it should be a cake walk 1st try but just in case SAVE the game. If not and you have to kill him no one cares. : Take the booze to helmet head- he tells you about a bald guard missing a helmet hes just to your left. : :Talk to the guard- ask him about gambling he will say no. but gives in. Now the hard part. You have to beat him 2 times in a row at dice. Just keep trying one day it will happen. think it took 8-10 trys my first play but my game crashed and i didnt save. ya must have been 30 - 50 trys the second time. So if you beat him SAVE THE GAME!!! **note** - Doing a ton of games will give you the achievement for gambling. Now he owes you one, talk to the butcher again, then the screen cuts away. : : : Old dude in robe spouts a bunch of propaganda like all politicians do, when he gets to the calling names, make a break for the butchers place. Now get in your brand spanking new bacon suit. Who needs power armor? pish posh. OH-ya! Did i for get to mention you loose all your gear and Rudi again? My bad. : : Now you are inside the inner ring warehouse, follow the butcher then something bad happens and he has to go. now its all up to you to be the super spy i know you are. SAVE the game. There are 3-4 guards in the room. Remember when i told you max out you stealth. Well you have no gear and these guards 190 hp max armor and big guns. So ya stealth is the way to go. Your not going to be able to stealth the whole thing you just need enough to sneak past the roaming guy to get into the storage room. grab some gear. sorry no armor no point fighting these guys. go to the dark exit in the storage room and just run for the door where the meat grinder is. get in that door and follow the walk way there and you will exit the room they dont follow you to the next area. : Now you are in a new area there are two guards talking on the other side of the truck, you are at the back end and a bunch of crates on the ground, gear up. Make sure to check the bottom crates. Now you should have armor weapons, and meds. You are ready to rock and roll. No point in stealth now kill the two guards, exit to garden area : : Garden Area Fountain - you will see a large fountain area and one lone guard he is a boss you have to kill to get his security credentials. he had crazy amount of health and armor. took forever to kill him but do able. : Now you could sneak past the last two guards in the forest garden area. go across the bridge to the locked door, use the thumb from the guard and presto you are in. : Go up the stairs from the emperors oval office. Save game. exit out the door at the top of the stairs. walk around platform to a red glowing lift and enter it, now you are surrounded by bad guys and you are given a choice become emperor or die. : this is as far as i got as i cant figure out how to escape the lab im in after telling them off. SO hope some one finishes this. There is no quest and if i load i go back to stealth mission. Category:Walk Through Category:Intro